


Lucas' really really bad day

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beating, Character Death, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Troy catches Lucas alone in the forest alone after an already bad day. Things are about to get a lot worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Lucas' really really bad day

Lucas was just not having a good day. First before he left the house he spilt water all over himself making him need to change clothes and be late to school. Then he had a super hard math test that was a surprise because his math teacher sucked and he didn’t even share the class with any of his friends. And during lunch his mom accidentally gave him Erica’s lunch, not that it was bad but not as good as what he was going to have. And now he had to walk home alone due to some stupid circumstances. 

So here he was walking through the forest alone, he didn’t mind it that much really but in combination with everything that had already happened it was annoying. He mindlessly kicked a rock forward, into a small river that was flowing by, providing the only sound in addition to Lucas stepping on the fallen leaves. It was then that he heard someone running, or that’s what he assumed with the fast crunching of leaves. Before he could do anything he was slammed against a tree, his vision blurring for a few seconds.

“Hello Midnight” Troy spat at him, holding him tightly against the tree.

“Let me go Troy!” Lucas struggled as he said that, but his head hurt like hell and couldn’t think straight or really move anything.

“Why would I do that…” As Troy said that he let go of Lucas’ shirt, letting the dark-skinned boy to fall to the ground. “Now that’s a fitting position for a negro like you… on your knees” Troy then slammed him against the tree again, causing Lucas to black out for a few moments.

“Wh-What makes you think you ca-can get away with this” Lucas said, struggling to get words out, causing the other boy to smirk.

“I’ve been planning this for a while, it’s going perfectly you fucking sub-human negro!” 

Troy then punched Lucas in the gut, causing him to double over and fall down, holding his stomach. Lucas could barely process what was happening before he was kicked by Troy, flipping him over, and Troy did it a few more times, bruises starting to form on his stomach and back. Troy then grabbed Lucas’ head and slammed it into the ground, causing him to scream in pain. His body instinctively tried to escape from his tormentor but he was too weak to do anything.

Troy pulled out his small knife before cutting Lucas’ shirt away, leaving his muscled chest exposed. Lucas barely registered what was happening until Troy cut a small line across his chest, from one nipple to the other, a small line of blood slowly dripping down his chest. Lucas felt tears start to form in his eyes, realizing he probably wouldn’t make it past today.

“Stop, Troy please! I I won’t tell anyone I promise!” Lucas tried to plead with Troy but it didn’t work, only getting punched in the face around his left eye before Troy spoke.

“Do you really think I care about that?” Troy said, before spitting on Lucas’ chest, the wound burning some from the impact, Lucas flinching some.

Lucas tried again to get up and run away but was quickly tackled to the ground by Troy, and unlike before were it was just dirt, which still hurt like hell, this was on solid rock, his head splitting open slightly, causing more bleeding. Troy got out his knife, before carving nigger onto his chest. He then went and got rope out of his bag, fastening it to a tree branch before grabbing Lucas’ barely conscious body and wrapping it around his neck before hanging him, his neck cracking and breath slowing, taking away what little life Lucas had left. Troy smiled at his work before taking care of the little evidence he had, going home to clean his knife then wait for the news.


End file.
